I'll Protect You
by haru.fan
Summary: Shiki is free from Rido and is ready to protect her. RimaxShiki Oneshot!


(I felt like writing... I am so random. I was talking to Nami today... for about two and a half hours. ) She's re-obsessed with Vampire Knight and so this is dedicated to her. It's Shiki Rima tribute. I have no idea where I'm going with this or anything so be patient, it's a oneshot. Hope you like. This is from chapter 41 when Rima's out.

Vampire Knight isn't mine, the characters don't belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino.)

"Rima, I'm sorry, I'll protect you now." Shiki vowed as he watched her even breathes. Her chest rose and fell. At least she was still breathing. Shiki sighed deeply, her beautiful model face peaceful. She hadn't so much as twitched. "You've been right all along, I need to live my own life, stop being used so Rido-sama can just pick me up and use me whenever he needs it."

"I'm always right, Shiki." Rima's quiet, song-like voice broke Shiki's monologue. He smirked.

"How long have you been awake."

"Long enough." She smiled, wincing slightly. He shook his head at her.

"And you're forgiven." Her voice almost smug.

"That long, huh." Rima nodded.

Her long hair waved slightly as it ran down her back instead of the usual pig tails that sat high on top of her head. Shiki yawned lazily.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Rima questioned.

"About as long as you've been out." Shiki admitted, shrugging. She cocked her head.

"What's going on?" She asked, her ears perked as she heard voices outside the Moon Dorms. Shiki tensed.

"Some things with Kaname and Yuki came up." Shiki explaied, his voice guarded.

"I see." She whispered. "And how are you?" Rima asked.

"Fine." Shiki whispered. "A lot better to see your eyes again." Rima let out a small laugh.

"Is that so?" She questioned.

"It was too quiet without you." Shiki shrugged. "Too much time to think."

"And what did you come up with." Shiki let his eyes wander away from her face. Rima's eyes filled with unanswered questions. Her hand gently reached up to pull his face back so she could see it.

"I just thought about you." Shiki shrugged. "I was trying to figure why you came after me when Rido-sama had possessed me."

"Oh," Rima blushed the slightest bit. "Because, Shiki, I couldn't stand to see you still not being capable of moving on your own, of speaking your mind. Shiki, you've always been used by those around you, bended for their benefit. I won't keep letting that happen." Rima said. "I'll be by you the way I always have."

"Thank you, Rima." Shiki said.

"That's not all you were thinking about, was it?" She questioned.

"No... not all." Shiki murmmered.

"Then, what else?" Shiki shrugged.

"The days we've spent together."

"Mmm I see." She whispered.

"Are you feeling better?" Shiki asked.

"Almost." Rima sighed, remembering those days too.

"So, now everything is all messed up." Rima commented, breaking away from the memory.

"I'm free now, and am avenging everything that's happened."

"Shiki." Rima sighed, her body tensed. Her eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry." Rima said. Shiki laughed.

"So go get something to eat."

"No, I stood by you, you owe me." Rima reminded.

"Fine." he sighed.

She propped herself up and he sat on the bed. Shiki sighed as she leaned over his neck. Her nose grazed along the length of his neck, from just below his ear she ran it to above his shoulder. She pulled herself back up and stopped in the middle. "Mmm." She sighed, Shiki's blood tempting her. Her fangs slowly pierced his skin and blood flowed freely. Rima let her hands gently hold Shiki's shoulders as she quenched her thirst.

"Rima, are you done."

"I guess." Rima said as she wiped her hand across her mouth.

"Good." Shiki said. He pressed his lips to hers, holding tightly onto her hair. Rima's eyes widened. What the hell was he doing!? Shiki sighed as he pulled away from her. He stared at her eyes.

She took a moment to catch her breathe. "Shiki." She breathed. She let him cradle her, and he kissed her again, a tense, deep kiss. His hands gentle, delicate as they held her face, held her hair, grazed her shoulder. Her lips moving in a dance with his. Shiki slowly ran his lips down to her neck.

"Don't even think about it." Rima muttered.

(END... yeah... i'm sad and over tired. Nami ditched me, she "had to go." so i'm lonely and going to read the host, hope ya'll enjoy this, Rima Shiki fluff is one of my favorite things. Review if you want. I'd love to hear from you. It'd be wonderful.

Love Haru)


End file.
